The Festival Of Lights
by KMN-91
Summary: Even in a cold land like Skyrim people come together to celebrate. Dragonborn/Scouts-Many-Marshes Oneshot (F!DarkElf/M!Argonian) Just something small and sweet I wrote for Christmas. R


**THIS IS A REPOST PEOPLE!**

**I'm reaaaly sorry guys! *groveling on the ground* I made a tiiny tiny mistake and deleted this story TT_TT, so I apologize about it and will tell to not to worry (please don't hate me ;_;)**

**PS: I did some repairs and changes to the story ;P**

**Just something small and sweet I wrote for Christmas ^^**

**This is my first official Skyrim story ^O^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skyrim ;D  
********  
PS. Sorry that my writing sucks a pit ^^' I'm not the best when it come's to writing english, but try to live with it for now ;P**

**Merry Happy Christmas People ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**WARNING! Contains some spoilers to certain quest in the game and sugary sweetness so in the case of an emergency, take a whole pack of salt, mix it into full bucket of water and drink it, so be warned ^^**_

* * *

THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHTS

* * *

_The cold and harshness of the Skyrim's weather was ordinary thing for the natives._

_It was all the knowledge the wagon rider needed to know as he pulled his thick woolen cape around him tighter while guiding the horse through the snowy road._

_From time to time he gave a glance over his shoulder and made sure his two passengers were alright while taking them toward Windhelm through the snow-covered roads._

_Wind was cold as freezing waters of the river Yorgrim and the weather was getting worse by the minute, but it was worth it. Even if he didn't have any more paying passengers than the couple behind him, he would be going to Windhelm despite the harsh weather._

_In Windhelm there was something he didn't wish to miss._

_Every year; on one single day the people came to Windhelm for celebration._

_The Festival Of Lights - One day when a whole day would be covered in total darkness. Moon nor stars wouldn't shine over the people of Skyrim._

_On that day, all the people would gather together and the streets of Windhelm would be covered with shining light and sparkling decorations that put even the Blue Palace in shame._

_Merchant would come from every corner of the country to sell their goods and bard's College would send its best bards who would cover the streets with music and songs while the traveling magicians would entertain people with wonderous tricks and magic._

_There would be long tables around the streets; filled with delicious feast and the food and drinks would flood endlessly to keep everyone filled over the dark night._

_Put the most important part of the festivities would be the mood it brought._

_The people would spend those magical moments with their families and loved ones, sharing the food, drinks, gifts, songs, dances, love, happiness and laughter till the rays of the morning sun would touch the walls of Windhelm._

_Thinking of the upcoming festivities made the wagon-rider feel much warmer and more eager to reach his destination; making him forget rest of the cold and harsh journey they still had to go._

* * *

There was a woman sitting on wagon. She was a small-looking Dunmer that had the skin of the color ash, hair as white as snow and eyes of endless abyss of the same white.

She was shivering violently and could feel the coldness deep in her bones, but the thought of the upcoming festival she had heard about made it worth it.

She hadn't been in Skyrim for a long time and when she heard about the festival for the first time, she had immediately wished to be there.

"Are you alright?" Soft voice asked, blowing warm breath in her ear," you're shivering dearest." She shook her head in denial and ruined it by shivering violently when a cold wind brushed past.

The person next to her let out warm, affectionate chuckle and, after turning her head, she narrowed her eyes and frowned at the green-blue Argonian sitting next to her, before turning her eyes toward on the snow-covered landscape surrounding them, huffing and sulking a pit.

While she looked the snow-covered trees, like making a peace-offering or an apology, the said Argonian moved to take something from the wagons floor, before he wrapped her in a soft, warm fur-coat.

She smiled warmly to him, before she started to giggle from the ticklish feeling he was causing to her by letting his snake-like tongue slither softly around the visible part of her neck in affectionate way, leaving warm trails around her neck.

He always was afraid doing or saying something that would make her frown at or for him and he had a very caring nature - _t__he_ best husband material there could be found in world and she had lucky to have him by her side.

"We'll be soon on our destination." The wagon rider's words were slightly yelled over the blowing wind and made them look up at the upcoming road.

Soft smile appeared on her lips and to his too and they looked at one another with adoration and love in their eyes, both of them thinking the same thing.

The day they met.

First time they had seen each other were at the docks of Windhelm where he had worked at the time.

He had been piling wood and she was just had wandering around the city, curious of what the strange place had to offer as it was her first time in Windhelm.

He had seen her first from the corner of his eye, admiring her nicely curved figure with appreciating eyes while taking in the exotic beauty she offered for onlookers. She was not the first darkelf he had encountered, but she was most beautiful of them with her white hair and eyes and pale skin she seemed like sculpture made from fairest snow, but his drooling over her stopped when one of the Stormcloaks yelled at him to stop daydreaming and, after giving the guard a nasty scowl accompanied by hiss, returned to work while hoping that the mysterious elf would be staying at the docks a pit longer.

Lucky for him, she was staying... and by blessing of goddess Mara, she was coming toward him with soft smile playing on her pale lips.

She had seen him looking at her as she was inspecting the docks, finding the Argonian quite handsome in his own way, and decided to ask some directions and advises from him. When she reached him, he straightened his back and offered her kind smile which she returned, making their hearts sped up in joined tempo from the warmth their smiles gave.

She started conversation with him; asking him about Windhelm, the docks and Argonians and that small questioning turned into a long conversation both of them enjoyed greatly. He had answered calmly to her questions and he admitted how he found her childishly curious nature charming - endearing even - while she had admired how calm and patient he had been with her.

He told her how unhappy he and his family were with the pay they received from loading the boats and, to his surprise, she had frowned deeply at his revelation. With determined look on her face, she had turned around and walked off on the spot, leaving him blink at her retreating form in stunned silence, before he shook his head and went back to work, a pit disappointed that she had left so suddenly.

He had been surprised when she returned an hour later with large smile on her face and even more, when she told him that they would be getting a decent pay from their employer.

He was awe-stuck how easily she had persuaded that annoyingly greedy Nord into it and he thanked her from the bottom of his heart, her smile growing even wider from his praises. She had brushed it off as a pay from disturbing him with her question and he had replied that it had been his pleasure with the suave tone and an unintended purr from back of his throat made itself heard which had made her grey skin darken from blush and he had chuckled, a pit embarrassed over the natural reaction of attraction he had shown to her.

After that, she visited him and his clan-mates from as often as she could and when she visited, he would spend all his spare time with her doing various things.

They would go from sitting and talking to walking around the city and the land around it.

Every time those things happened, they got a bit closer to one another; their small shy distance while walking and sitting transforming to small touches while sitting close and walks where their hands were clasped together, their fingers twined like roots.

He did small things to woo her, of course. He showed his affection by complimenting her looks, enjoying greatly when she blushed or giggled to his honeyed words, and even went far enough to offer her a small flower he had plucked from the side of the snowy road they had been walking on, making her face lit up like a thousand lanterns.

These things were something small, but what happened on _that day_ changed everything.

He probably first realized how deeply he felt for her, when she once returned to him while the amulet of Mara, the Goddess of Love, hung around her neck like a beacon to any man and woman. Everyone in Skyrim knew that the amulet was worn when one was looking their 'significant others' and he had questioned her about it. To his surprise she didn't know about significance of it, looking at him with innocence shining from her eyes.

At that moment he made the drastic move that would change his life.

He fell on his knees in front of her, took hold of her hands and asked her hand in marriage; asking her to share remaining days of her life with him, surprising her and even himself from the boldness he showed.

She had blushed deep red and he swallowed and his tale was moving nervously, fear that she would reject him present in his mind.

And then something more stunning happened.

Her face lit up like a lantern's light, smiled with pure happiness and said 'yes' with love in her voice that sounded like melodic voice of a goddess to him at the moment.

Bursting with happiness, he had risen and scooped her into his strong arms; holding her bridal style as he twirled the two of them around, laughing together with her, before stopping and pressing his scaled forehead against hers, finishing their promise with a tender kiss.

It had been year and a half from that day now.

The wedding had been held in Riften at the Chapel Of Mara where he had stood in front of a hooded priest with the best clothes he could find with his coins and she had down the aisle toward him in the most stunning wedding-gown he had ever seen; radiating with happiness in a way that stole his breath away.

On that day, she had been more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

They had said their oaths to love and cherish each other's now and forever, wholeheartedly meaning those words, and when they had exchanged rings. After that, he had taken her to his arms and they had kissed sweetly while their friends and family were witnessing their love, before he scooped her up and carried her all the way from chapel to their new house, nuzzling her lovely locks of hair with content happiness while she pressed her face against his neck, giggling like a young maiden.

It had been the most cherished day of their lives.

They had moved to live in a really nice house she had bought in Riften. He relished the warmer climax and much friendlier town where he had made some friends among the locals. While she spend much of her time away from home, he had started a successful business that seemed to be booming. With her traveling around the Skyrim and returning home with treasures combined with his profits from his sells, they lived fairly wealthy life.

While the two of them spend much time apart, other times they were inseparable.

They would walk around the town and countryside hand-in-hand while looking lovingly at one another, enjoy romantic meals on the porch of their house while looking over the lake and spend their night in each other's arms, dreaming of their future together with smile son their faces.

Life had been good for them... and now they were traveling back to Windhelm to celebrate the past year with his kinsmen.

He was happy at the moment, but at the same time worry was nagging his mind.

"What's wrong?" His thoughtful eyes looked down at his wife and gave her a melancholic look, before turning his eyes from hers and shaking his head.

"Nothing." His murmured absent-mindedly and she turned her eyes toward him, concern clear in her face.

"It's not 'nothing'." She said to him and buried her nose on the crook of his neck while caressing the soft scales around his face.

She was trying her best to distract him from his sad thoughts, but failing. She frowned at his look, before her eyes softened and gave him the look of sad sympathy.

It's your family, isn't it?" She asked softly and he couldn't do nothing else but nod.

She pressed her soft palms against his cheeks, turning his head to look at her while giving him a faint smile as comfort.

"You miss them dearly." She spoke softly.

He placed his hands over hers, pulling them from his face and she pressed her head against his chest, his hands still holding hers as the two of them kept looking at the passing scenery; his mind dwelling on his wife's words.

He didn't deny the truth in her words. He had missed his family and fellow Agonians from Argonian Assembly in Windhelm on the year he had spent in Riften, away from his kinsmen. Even when their life in Windhelm had been though and sometimes little tougher when they got caught from stealing from cargo, but it was bearable with his family.

He looked down to his beautiful wife with thoughtful look.

He was a pit worried his clan mates and knew some of them were a little pit of bitter at him from leaving them behind and couple of them even though him as a traitor for marrying a Dunmer, but despite their spiteful words they had spoken when he had departed from them, he knew that deep in their hearts they missed him too.

While looking at the gorgeous woman laying against him; her hair moving with the blowing wind.

As he brushed some of her hair behind her pointed ear, he thought of the past.

He had never regretted leaving Windhelm, because he had followed his heart... and now he had many things he believed he could never have for himself:

A business that was blooming.

A nice house with lot of room.

Friends that didn't judge him because of his race.

A caring and loving wife who now was gazing at him with pure love in her eyes.

He smiled his familiar scaly smile, before putting his hand over his wife's round stomach where he could feel the small bump not bigger than apple.

The final thing he never believed he could gain.

There, in his wife's belly, rested their child; a child they had created from love; a child he would love and cherish more than anything.

"You sure you are comfortable, dearest?" He asked while caressing her cheek with his cool fingers, making her shiver.

He remembered, how she was waiting him at their bedroom, sitting on the bed with scared look on her face and it had made him stroll quickly to his beloved, taking her hands from her lap and asking desperately what was wrong while caressing her cheek, trying to calm her down form whatever had her frightened.

When she moved his hand over the pump on her stomach and told him she was expecting, his heart had felt ready to burst from joy and happiness.

They finally had a family of their own.

After that joyish news, he had become more doting the ever; always fuzzing over her like a mother-hen while making sure that she ate and slept well. She was carrying his child inside of her and he would be damned if he didn't make sure she was well and she never complained about his babying. The knowledge of her being with child was the reason he had actually ordered her to stop traveling until the child was born and grown enough to be left with him. At first she had argued over it heatedly with him, but every single time they had those small arguments he would always rise up as a victor.

It was a bit ironic, considering who his wife was but he was damned if he would let his family get hurt.

After that decision she had stayed in Riften under her husband's watchful eye, but it wasn't in her nature to settle down for a long time and he knew it. He didn't deny her those little strolls she took around the town and on the surrounding lands, but he always would go with her; making sure she wouldn't get hurt in any way or that no one would try to harm her.

"I have something for you." He murmured to her and she turned her head toward him.

He was going through his long cape and clothing, trying to find something, before looking her with those reptilian eyes of his.

"I… I wanted to give it to you in Windhelm, but seeing how cold you already are…" His drawing words made her a pit curious and she was ready to ask him clarification, but he was quicker.

Pulling something shining from his robes he took her breath away, making her bring her hands to her mouth. She more than was speechless from what she saw.

She cupped her hand and her eyes widened even so slightly, when her husband dropped the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen into her cupped hands. She looked, her mouth open at the jewel and how the falling snow would drop on-top of it, making it look even more beautiful.

The Amulet Of Kynareth.

She recognized it well, but this one was different from the rest she had seen.

This was unique; one of its kind; a handmade craftsmanship.

The silver was lovely shaped into smooth wings, which had small lines running down the wings made from the whitest gold she had ever seen and the decorative engravings on the oval-shaped white-gold ring that was surrounding the stone in the middle of amulet and with usually should be a calm blue stone decorating the center, there was a ruby, colored with the most violent red.

When she looked it felt like there was fire blazing inside it; consuming everything in hunger.

It truly was a magnificent beauty to look upon.

"Husband…" She choked, her eyes glistening with the unshed tears of happiness while holding the jewel on her hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

She knew from the one look it had to have cost a fortune to him and he was one of those people, who hated wasting their money and it made her feel a little pit of guilt knowing that he had gotten it to her.

She looked him with wide innocent eyes and he only smiled at her gently to her and rubbed her shoulder and nuzzled her hair soothingly while his eyes had the most content look she had ever seen in them.

"I asked Madesi to make it for you." She remembered the friendly natured jewel-merchant in Riften very well.

He and her husband had become close friends when they had made their home in Riften and her husband hand started his own business. He found solace in fellow Argonian and often after a hard day he would go with him in the 'Bee And The Bard' and drink and laugh like there was no tomorrow. She didn't mind his drinking, considering how much she was away from home.

He took the necklace from her hand she let him put it on her. He slipped it gently over her head and let it settled between her breasts.

She gasped from the feel of warmth that suddenly spread around her entire body and how she couldn't feel the coldness of wind and snow anymore while her husband had to wear three pairs of clothes under his furry cape.

She let her hand wander over the necklace and her fingers moved over the words crafted into the white ring around the red stone and immediately recognizing them as enchantments of fire; the destructive element her people knew well and which she would use often to defend and keep herself on those travels she would go.

She looked over her husband, silently asking him the reason for this.

"I know better than ask you settle after the child is born, beloved, and with this I can make sure you are warm wherever you go." He was murmuring lovingly into her ear while moving his scaly fingers over the amulet on her neck, nuzzling his scaly snot on her hair.

She felt like crying from the devotion and love her husband held and showed toward her.

Instead of weeping, she hugged him; kissing his scaly face like there was no tomorrow for them, thanking Lady Mara for this wonderful husband she been kind enough to bestow upon her.

"I still have your gift to give." She murmured tiredly to him, getting a pit sleepy and weary from the long trip they had and from the sudden warm spreading through her body.

He wasn't troubled over her sudden sleepiness and he just shook his head at her and let his hand rest over her belly, caressing it while letting his other hand cover her head from the breeze. He tugged her and their unborn child to his side and, under his large cloak, she curled against his warm body, murmuring appreciatingly while pressing her nose into his chest.

As he looked down upon the two most treasured things he had in the entire world, small tear slipped form his eye and it landed on her cold cheek, making her look up to the man who was now crying but not from sadness, tired smile crossing her lips as she reached her pale hand to wipe away the remnant of his tear from his cheek.

He took hold of her hand and placed it over his chest, letting her feel his beating heart, and soon she was lulled into content sleep while he kept guard over her sleeping form.

He didn't care that some of his kinsmen objected this union; he didn't care if they chased him out of the city with pitchforks and torches, because as long as she remained by his side, he had everything he would ever need.

"My love; My Light… you have given me everything I ever wanted." His quiet words were spoken with thick emotion and he kissed her forehead with warmth that no fire or enchantment could give to anyone.

That warmth was Love - pure and simple Love.

* * *

_Their wagon was now almost at Windhelm._

_The driver could see decorations hanging over the walls while hundreds of torches were lightening up the city; making it look like it was glowing. He could hear the laughs of joy coming from there and he smiled, anxious to go and celebrate with his family._

_He looked one last time at the couple wrapped in each other's embraces under the big cloak Argonian had; woman sleeping soundly while leaning her head on her husband's chest, peaceful and content look upon her face while the tall Argonian smoothed down her hair and tenderly let his hand cares her round belly, his eyes closed with loving smile on his lips._

_Wagon-rider smiled knowingly at the two.  
__  
The meaning of Festival of Lights was to bring the people of Skyrim together in their darkest hour and show them that even when they were covered in deepest darkness, they still had hope, warmth and love of their families and loved ones surrounding them and bringing them light on their darkest moments._

_He could feel its atmosphere from just looking at the couple and it made his heart warm._

* * *

******************************Gotta say, when I first met Scouts-Many-Marshes in the game, I found him really sweet in his own way and, on my opinion, he was******************************** perfect for the 'doting husband' part.**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully someone enjoyed what they read ^^ ****You're welcomed to leave a review, a comment or a request and you're also welcomed to place the story in your favorites and/or on alert if you like it, cause those are the 'thingies' that keeps the writer's spirit and mood high ^^**


End file.
